Naruto and Sasuke, the brothers of peace!
by siddtheamazing
Summary: What if Naruto and Sasuke were best friends and grew up together? What if he didn't betray the village and helped Naruto bring peace into the Shinobi World? What if Sakura wasn't as useless? Read and find out how Naruto and Sasuke fighting alongside each other bring peace into the world! Naru x Ino Sasu x TenTen Kakashi yaoi pairing.


**Ayup guys. I'm new around here, read a bit of fanfiction 'round here and thought I should make my own. Well, I know it might be slow and it turned out to be quite short. If you guys will like it I will try and write more! Feedback is greatly appreciated. By the way, if you don't like yaoi paring this isn't the story for you, lol. I'm going to pair Kakashi with someone from the hidden leaf(male) but I've not decided who. If you have an idea maybe write it in the reviews? And not Yamato, please :D anyway, hope you like it and yeah, enjoy yourself!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narutoverse and all the rights belong to Kishi.**

* * *

As the evening drew closer, and the marvelous red sky made each and every soul that would take a glance at it warm, could now be seen in Konoha. The chirping birds that were getting ready to go to their sleep, the laughing kids in the parks. The harmony and peace was endless, it seemed that not a single soul could be sad at this moment. However that was wrong. There were too little souls, now the ones who didn't really matter much to anyone. They found themselves, and between them a never ending bond of friendship was formed. Something that wasn't able to form throughout the centuries. A bond between the carrier of a body which was burning with the will of fire, and the Uchiha.

"Hey, Naruto. Can I ask you a question?" Said the little Uchiha. The both boys were sat on a little bridge that led into a lake which was rather big. Their little legs in water, to chill them in this hot evening, they were having a little chat after a hard day.

"Sure Sasuke, go for it." Said Naruto giving Sasuke a little glance just to see if he was alright.

"Do you think... we might ever be accepted? I mean.. it isn't our fault that we are... what we are." Said the dark haired boy with hesitation in his voice. What you would usually be able to see in the Uchihas eyes was hatred, and lack for power. But this little fellow was different. He had a little smile, not a forced one or one that was made up, it was just there, his lips were built like that. It would give the feeling of comfort to anyone who would be around him.

"Sure we will, Sasuke did you forget what I told you? The night cannot be on forever. One day, there shall be a sunrise. As this sun goes down," he pointed at the falling sun,"in approximately 9 hours it will rise up again. And each sunrise brings a new day, and each day brings new things into your life. Karma exists, and before each rainbow there is a rain." Said Naruto in a deep and smart-ass voice for his twelve and-a-half years.

"Dude. I told you not to ever talk in that smart way! I meant look what we've done, we can't come to academy looking like this tomorrow!" The Uchiha exclaimed pointing at himself in the reflection of water.

They have been friends since the academy started, and always try and train when they have a couple of free hours. They believe that it will bring them acceptance of others, being strong. So today Sasuke was practicing his Fire Ball Jutsu whilst running. They were practicing their formation 'C'. So Sasuke was meant to fire his Fire Ball Jutsu when Naruto would chakra dash above him and land a bit in front of him. But something went wrong(Sasuke blamed the wind), and he shot his jutsu towards the ground just in front of them when Naruto was just above Sasuke, in the middle of his dash. With a loud explosion he burned most of their clothes off and their eyebrows with eyelashes. Fortunately they had spare clothes with them, as they always do when they go training because they get extremely sweaty.

After that explosion the boys panicked and ran away, leaving a small fire in the forest just near the gates of Konoha... which turned into a wild fire that couldn't be stopped without all of Hokages ANBU team that possessed Suiton Techniques and also the ROOT which was commanded by a man named Danzo, was needed too to almost drain all the water out of the nearby river to stop the fire.

"Oh, that!" Naruto whispered, which was follow by quite a long chuckle from both of them as Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, that! It is going to be blatantly noticeable that most of our facial hair is burned off and there was a fire in the forest, what a coincidence!" Sasuke whispered with sarcasm in his voice. He didn't know why he whispered, they were in the middle of an empty Uchiha compound which only two visitors are Sasuke and Naruto.

"We will say that I tried to cook ramen at home!" Naruto said through his laughter and Sasuke couldn't help but grin too, which was also followed by a laugh.

As they laid down and watched the sky turn black and covered in stars, they thought if they life could get any better. Well, apart from the bit of being accepted by everyone, but that will come with time. They had no idea what was approaching them in the near future.

* * *

Next morning they both woke up in their own beds in Narutos house. They lived together because after the Uchiha clan got wiped out by Sasukes older brother Itachi, Sasuke didn't feel comfortable enough living in a compound which is meant for more than 100 people, so Naruto offered him to live in his apartment, there was plenty of space for Sasukes old bed which they both carried through the whole village receiving weird looks, and it was placed in the other side of the room. Sasuke loved it at Narutos, everything was there, it was small, but at the same time comfortable. You didn't have to go all the way down the hallway to get to the kitchen or the toilet. His windows were facing the village wall and when they needed practicing their formations on the landscape that wasn't familiar for them to sharpen their skills, they could simple sneak out through a door that was placed at the bottom of the wall, about thee hundred meters away from Narutos house. Neither of them knew what was that door for, but they took the use of it.

They took showers in turn and it was Narutos turn to prepare them their breakfast, as he did so. Two bowls of morning ramen, which was simply beef ramen. The beef ramen was the morning ramen, the spicy curry flavor one was the lunch one and the mild-spicy chicken one was the evening one. Sometimes when they would be lazy enough to pour hot water on already made ramen (really?), they would go to Ichirakus ramen stand. That's one of the shops they decided to keep when Naruto would be the Hokage and Sasuke would be the General Commander of Konohas Police Department. They would wipe out most of the other shops and set up different vendors there, because the vendors hated them for no reason. Especially Sasuke, he didn't have a tailed beast locked up within him. Mostly they believed it was because Naruto was Sasukes best friend, which made Sasuke even more angrier. 'How can you judge a person by his friends, and not even knowing his friends?' he always said.

As they had their breakfast and got ready, they left the house and headed towards the academy. It was just another day at the academy, mostly boring, apart from the lessons where you had to try out throwing shurikens and kunais, which they did a lot in their free time so they were the best in the class at it. Naruto hated history lessons. It was something he couldn't take, he would just always fall asleep, and Sasuke after the second year in the academy didn't bother waking him up. Sasuke didn't judge him, he didn't really enjoy history either, so he would just broom away as he always does.

After another long, but rather relaxing day for both of them they headed to the ammunition shop which used to trade with the Uchihas a lot, so Sasuke knew the owner and he was always nice to him and didn't mind earning a few more ryo by selling his kunais, shurikens and fuuma shurikens to the two enthusiastic boys who wanted to train.

As they entered the shop they just walked around and waited for the customers to exit. They didn't want to risk and buy anything in front of other civilians because selling ammunition to academy students was illegal. Whilst the last customer was choosing to take a rectangular paper bomb or a square one. The boys sighed and decided to inspect the weapons that the shop offered. As you may imagine if the shop was selling their ammunition to the whole Uchiha clan, the quality there should have been good, also as the variety.

They walked to the stand of swords, Naruto didn't seem to be interested in them, so he decided to wander off, but he could see that Sasuke was showing a lot of interest to one of the swords, he decided to stay, which seemed polite to him.

"This looks marvelous... I mean, I wish I could have this.." Sasuke said very slowly as he took the sword of the shelf and examined it. Naruto looked at the sing and it read 'Sword of Kusanagi - 75,999 Ryo.' "_Wow!" _Thought Naruto, that price was damn high for them. Even though when the Uchihas were killed, Sasuke and Naruto found Sasukes fathers, Fugakus safe which had over 2 million ryo stored. The boys only used up a bit over one hundred thousand over the three years they lived together, and now to spend so much in one go... but Narutos thoughts were interrupted by Sasukes voice.

"Come on, he walked out, he chose the rectangular paper bomb, for once." Sasuke said as he put the sword back on the shelf and Naruto was left a bit confused because he was sure that Sasuke was going to want to buy the sword now. He snapped back and caught up with Sasuke who was already near the counter.

"Hello boys, I noticed you came in. These chunins nowadays, so picky about stuff like what shape they want their paper bombs..." The old man behind the counter said with croaky old voice whilst puffing on his pipe. He was quite short and wore simple black shirt and grey trousers, nothing special about him, but to the boys he was one of the first ones who accepted them.

"Yes, we just walked down and had a look at the weapons you had. I really like the Sword of Kusanagi, never seen it before in here? And yes, as usual please, before anyone else walks in." Sasuke replied to him.

"That sword? Yes, they say it's not a simple sword. Apparently it was forged by Mifune the great Samurai himself, and it holds special power. If you become one with the sword, and master the way of the Kusanagi, then it will adapt to any length you want it to be and will cut through anything. But, after all it might be just tales. And oh, yes right. Have you got the sealing scroll with you?"

"Really? That sounds rather interesting. And yes, here." Sasuke said as he handed over a scroll which seemed rather simple, but after all, it wasn't. If you knew how to work with it, you could seal almost anything in there, and then unseal it later on when you need it. It was quite a good way to transport their ammunition, so that it wouldn't have caught any ones eye. The old man took it and walked off into the warehouse, moments later he walked back out and handed over the scroll, they never really understood how he stored everything in so quickly.

"Yes, OK. 1200 shurikens, 650 kunais and 370 fuuma shurikens. That's right guys? 12,000 Ryo please." The old man said as he waited for Sasuke to count down the money.

"There you go, thank you very much!" Sasuke handed over the money and was about to leave the shop before the old man said something.

"You know, you could visit more often than once in three months. Use up the equipment faster, heehee. You're my loyal clients. And about that sword, you know how you're finishing academy in a month? I can sell it to you with a 35% discount. As a present, and for you, Naruto. Pick anything you want and I will give you a 35% discount too. Deal?" The old man said with a smirk on his face, it seemed that he was happy to help them, but he didn't know that they had almost 2 million stored up.

"Thank you, Uncle Habui, that's very kind of you. We will come after we get our forehead protectors and will be able to buy from your shop officially, see you!" Naruto said, again, scratching the back of his head.

As the days went on, and the exams were getting closer, every day Sasuke and Naruto practiced their formations, shuriken, kunai, and fuuma shuriken throwing. Sasuke often practiced his Fire Style and Lightning Style, and whilst Sasuke was doing that Naruto focused on practicing his Wind Style and Earth Style techniques. They had several jutsus up their sleeve that they found in the Uchiha compound library. Naruto could wield Wind techniques and Earth techniques, whilst Sasuke could wield Fire techniques, like most of the Uhcihas and Lightning techniques, which he really liked.

At the last day before the exams, the boys decided not to train, but just try a showdown of all of their jutsus that they know. They went outside of Konoha and went to the nearby lake, about 20 minutes away from the village. Trying not to cause another fire, Sasuke had to cast all of his fire techniques on top of the lake, so within seconds they would dissipate.

"Okay Sasuke, you're first!" Naruto said with a grin on his face and backed off a bit, just in case.

Sasuke walked up to the water, and few seconds later making handseals, and at the end he shouted **"Fire Style: Fireball!" **and with that, he breathed a great fireball which seemed to be in a size of a small house. It flew for about one hundred meters and then hit the water and disappeared.

"That was cool bro! Next one!" Naruto shouted as he was set on the tree, he couldn't just keep standing doing nothing, but he could just chill on the tree, which he decided to do.

Without hesitating, Sasuke made the next handseals. Naruto remembered them, that's the jutsu that Sasuke uses as a distraction in their formation B before Naruto attacks the target with his Wind Blade Jutsu.

**"Fire Style: Phoenix Fire!"** Sasuke shouted and sent out a volley of small fireballs that went in unpredictable order, in addition he improved this jutsu. He concealed shuriken within them, to act as a surprise because they can be controlled, and after coming out of the roaring flames they will be boiling hot, which inflicts even more pain to the target.

And again, without hesitating he started making his next handseals. **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame!"** with shouting that, a straight line of massive flames that seemed to be in a shape of the Chinese dragon was breathed out of Sasukes mouth. Naruto liked this jutsu the most, it wasn't extremely strong but it looked really nice.

"And now for the big one, I guess?" Sasuke said as he chuckled.

"Do it, Sasuke! Full power, nobody can see us down here!" Naruto shouted back.

"Well, then rate this out of ten!" Sasuke said as he performed a few more handseals than on the last techniques, took a really big breath, and jumped up into the air shouting **"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!"** With that, all of his chakra inside of his body turned into flames, he could feel the warmth all over his body. Then from the mouth, he expelled great intense flames. They roared with power, the whole lake which was about in the size of a small park, was covered in flames, this lasted for about four or five seconds until Sasuke had no breath left, and he jumped back on the ground.

Breathing heavily, he was extremely exhausted. But at the same time he was very proud of himself. So was Naruto, he jumped down and gave him a pat on the back.

"Well done Sasuke, that was amazing! 10 out of 10! Truly magnificent. I wonder if the fish liked it, hehe!" Naruto said and chuckled under his breath.

"Yeah, uhh, I'm really tired now. Your turn bro. Go for it. Full power, just like you said."

"What about your lightning techniques?"

"I will take a break for now, a bit *huff*, tired." Sasuke barely said, and slowly walked down to the tree were Naruto was sat.

"Okay, watch me!" Naruto shouted and performed few handseals and shouted **"Wind Style: Rising Dragon!"**, few seconds later you could notice a hurricane forming in the middle of the lake, it drew all the fish that were left after Sasuke into itself and slashed them violently.

**"Wind Style: Wind Blade!"** he shouted as he performed another jutsu just within seconds before the last one finished. You couldn't see it properly, but a blade formed and the only reason you could see it was because it was slashing through the air itself, thenhe dashed it towards the lake. This jutsu was extremely powerful as it turned the lake into two parts for a few seconds, before turning back to normal.

"My favorite one, hehee!" Shouted Sasuke already sitting on the tree and looking better than he did a while ago.

**"Wind Style: Air Bullet"** Naruto shouted without any handseals, and a big bullet of air emerged from his mouth, in about the size of an average box and sliced itself through water, not disappearing. Moments later they both saw a big splash of water, as the technique freed itself back into the air.

"Need to practice on this one, I need minimum of 5 bullets at once. I mean, Kyuubi told me that one of her old friends can send out dozens of bullets at the same time!" Naruto said in a sad voice.

"Old friend? It's the one tailed bijuu we're talking about here..." Sasuke said in a sarcastic voice.

"Ehh, anyway, to my last wind technique. Need your help here, one of our most powerful collaboration techniques."

"Yes, on my way." Moaned Sasuke, but the jutsu was worth it, it was powerful and it looked magnificent.

After a few handseals Naruto shouted **"Wind Style: Divine Down Current!" **which was followed by Sasukes **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame!"**. Narutos technique made a vortex of wind blast and then, the Dragon Flame entered the vortex which made it into a fire and wind collaborated technique. It was a true dragon with razor sharp wind around it, the first time they tried it together they realized that it's extremely powerful, and would be the best to attack buildings. The wind would cut through the walls and the flame would fill up the room.

"Amazing.." They both whispered under their breath. They indeed were amazed, for some reason by combining these two techniques, the flames turned into a dragon shaped monster.

"We need a name for this. We really do. This could be our famous collaboration technique when we become important." Said Naruto with a lot of excitement in his voice, as usual.

"Yes we do.. How about Fire and Wind collaboration: Scorching Dragon Vortex!"

"Sasuke, that sounds really cool! Yes, but anyway, I'm a bit too tired to use my Earth Style techniques, and I'm pretty sure that you are as lazy as I am? How about a few bowls of Ichirakus ramen as a celebration for the last day of non-ninja life?" Naruto smirked and gave Sasuke a thumbs up.

"Naruto, you truly are lazy... but so am I!" Sasuke laughed as he jumped through the trees back into Konoha, with Naruto just behind him.

After a few minutes of jumping from one tree to another towards the village, Naruto stopped and Sasuke landed just next to him.

"Can you feel it?" Whispered Naruto whilst looking to the direction where the lake was.

"Yes, it was watching us all the way through." Sasuke whispered back to Naruto facing the same direction.

What was approaching them had no idea that the boys stopped so it didn't stop or didn't even try to hide itself.

"Formation D, Sasuke." Whispered Naruto as they took their positions. Naruto jumped onto the top of the tree whilst Sasuke made a clone which was left sitting where they stood, and himself jumped on a different tree opposite Narutos so that when the enemy came, Sasuke would be behind it.

As the figure appeared, he stood on a tree next to Sasukes clone. He had spiky grey hair and a mask over his mouth and nose, he also wore his forehead protector so that it was covering his left eye, so that only his right eye was visable. He was wearing a jounin vest and blue trousers. Also his forehead protector said 'Hidden in the Leaf'.

"Why did you spy on me and my friend? Who are you?" Spoke Sasukes clone to the mysterious man.

"I.. was doing research and then felt a big chakra rush from the lakes direction. Just curiosity. And now, just as you are, I was heading back to the leaf. Kids from the academy shouldn't be wandering around outside the village. I might as well just report to the Hokage that the Uchiha boy and the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki are wandering off from the village. As far as I remember that's against the law. Wouldn't be nice being expelled on the day before receiving the title of genin, huh?" The masked man said in the calmest voice ever. He even seemed not to pay attention to Sasukes clone whilst speaking, as he was reading a small book.

"You won't do that." Said Naruto as he jumped off the tree. Sasuke sighed at what Naruto had just done and decided that there is no point of carrying out formation D anymore, so he made his clone disappear in a puff of smoke as he landed to where the clone just was, right next to Naruto.

"What's going to stop me? You two?" The man said, still not taking his eye of the book.

"We will if we have to." Said Sasuke and tightened his fists.

"Yeah, we gotta become the strongest in the village, dattebayo!" Shouted Naruto.

"Okay. How about this. You take this book off me, and I won't tell a word to Hokage. You've got an hour, after that, if you do not take it off me within your time, I will just head straight to the Hokage Mansion and make sure you two are expelled." Said the man with the mask and shut his book.

"Naruto, formation C!" Shouted Sasuke.

Naruto grabbed his shurikens as he was about to throw them, but he noticed that his hands were shaking, he indeed was worried. This was the first real battle that he was about to experience. Setting these thoughts aside, he gripped into the kunais and threw them at the man. He easily dodged them, but with this Naruto made him forget about Sasuke, who now was nearing the man with his kunai which he threw at him, which made the jounin back off as he didn't have the time to dodge or deflect it. As he backed off to the tree behind them Sasuke was already charging at him and making handseals, after few seconds he shouted **"Fire Style: Fireball!"** and a medium size fireball emerged from his mouth, the less the size, the better the speed. The masked man easily dodged it again but there was already Naruto performing another justsu. He shouted **"Wind Style: Wind Blade!"** as he sent it towards the mans hand, he tried to dodge it again but Sasuke was behind him with his kunai drawn out ready to attack him. As he had nowhere to retreat to, and the Wind Blade was nearing his hand, he had no option but to let go of the book and pull his hand towards him. As he did that Naruto caught it, and the Wind Blade sliced like a knife through butter, the branch was cut in half.

"There we go! High five Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as the boys gave each other a high five with satisfied smirks on their faces.

"Not bad." They heard voice from behind them, before they could turn around, the man that they thought they had defeated disappeared in a puff of smoke and so did the book.

"Whaaa?!" Sasuke wined at the masked man.

"A clone, but you two did a great job. I wont say anything to Hokage, and also, I'm quite impressed with you. Anyway, later!" Said the masked man as he gave them the smile with his eye. After that, he also disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Man it's like the whole place is filled with clones.." Said Naruto in disappointment in his voice.

"How couldn't I work it out? Errrghh!" Sasuke moaned as they made their way back to their house.

The rest of the evening was rather quite, they didn't talk much when they ate at Ichirakus, which seemed odd for Teuchi, who was the owner of Ichiraku, as they would always discuss what they would do when they'd become who they wanted to be. They came home, had a cup of tea and both went to sleep quite early, as they thought they should get enough sleep for tomorrow, which was an important day, but they didn't worry much about it because they knew everything that was going to be in that exam, and were masters of it.

The next day went perfect for them. They passed all their exams and now were awaiting for them to be called into the room where they would receive their forehead protectors. An hour later both of them were stood outside of academy ready to go home.

"So, we're finally ninjas! Our path has started and we are on our way to achieve what we wanted for so long!" Said Naruto with a lot of excitement in his voice as Sasuke nodded and said something but Naruto didn't hear what it was because something else drew his attention.

"Congratulations, Naruto! Now we're both ninjas!" Ino ran up to him and ruffled his hair, which made Naruto blush deeply.

"Th-thanks, Ino. I like your new o-outfit. It really suits you y-ya'know..." Said Naruto trying to not look at the marvelous body that Ino had at her age of 13.

"Thank you, Naruto! That's really nice of you! Oh, and congratulations to you too, Sasuke. Anyway, I have to go now, cya'round!" Said Ino and gave Naruto a smile, after which she ran away.

"Naruto, if you would have had Mangekyou Sharingan you would have burnt holes in her body with Amaterasu, you can't just stare like that." Said Sasuke as he couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Shut up Sas-gay!" Naruto snapped back.

"Hey, it's not my fault even boys like me." Sasuke joked.

As they made their way to Habuis ammunition stand, Sasuke noticed Tenten outside the shop packing up some gear for her next mission.

"Hi Tenten! Are you packing your tools for your next mission? Let me help you!" Sasuke shouted to Tenten as he ran up to her and started handling it himself.

"Oh, hello Sasuke! Thanks for that, I see you got your forehead protector. I'm proud of you, well done Sasuke, it really suits you." Replied Tenten as she blushed at Sasukes actions.

"That's f-fine Tenten. Got it all packed for you. Good luck on your mission, be very careful!" Sasuke said to Tenten as she took her bag and was about to leave but turned around and gave Sasuke a wink, which made Sasuke speechless and he was now dark red, blushing.

"Ha-ha-ha! 'Be very careful!' She is only catching a cat! Oh Sasuke, seems that you've got a crush. With those words Sasukes cheeks went back to normal as he gave Naruto a glare.

"You're not the one to talk.." He said under his breath as they both entered the shop.

They went straight to the stand of weapons, after all they got to buy themselves the weapons they wanted with 35% discount as they gift for finishing the academy. The sword that Sasuke wanted was still there as he took it off the shelf and started examining it with eyes like a child seeing his new toy. Naruto didn't know what he wanted so he walked around looking at all sorts of stuff. Everything seemed not interesting for him, and when he was about to give up and just get himself a simple dagger, he noticed a chain with a sickle on one end of it and a weight on the other end. On the sign it said 'Kusari - 69,999 Ryo'.It was something that caught his eye. He took it off the shelf and examined it. It seemed not too heavy for him, and just something for his liking. He decided that he wanted to buy this, maybe he could be able to find a book or two in the library or the Uchiha library about how to use this.

"You going to get that? Looks pretty cool." Said Sasuke as he came up to Naruto with his Sword of Kusanagi.

"Yeah, caught my eye. I will try training with this Kusari, maybe I can find a book or two on how to use it."

"I think, but I'm not sure, that I saw a book which said 'Introduction to Kusari users.' in the library in my compound the other week."

"Really?! I'll have to try and find that! Ok, anyway, lets go to the counter." Said Naruto as they headed to the counter. They paid the prices with discounts to Habui and headed home, they were tired from feeling nervous at the exam. It tired them out, even though it wasn't hard at all.

They had a bowl of their evening curry, and went to sleep, both dreaming happily about their dream positions, and dream girls.

* * *

**Somewhere.**

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, it seemed to be a dark place and walls made out of purely stone that would make sure that anyone on the outside couldn't feel the chakra on the inside. Seemed like a hideout for someone that really, really didn't want to be seen by anyone.

"So finally, it's in his hands. Now than, he is in MY hands... ku-ku-ku-ku... the Uchiha, will be mine. I will have the Sharingan... ku-ku-ku-ku... I can feel the power of the Uchiha when he's just holding the sword." A man said creepily, with a voice that sounded rather disturbing, a voice that would probably belong to a villain.

"Yes, my lord. When are we going to strike, Orochimaru-sama?" Said a figure in the shadow.

"We wont strike at all. Once Sasuke becomes one with the sword, true darkness will be released into his soul. All we will have to do is come near the village, and he will sense the true master of the sword. We all know Uchihas, they all desire power. He will come to me, and his body will be mine. Ku-ku-ku-ku..." Orochimaru said as his laugh echoed through the underground tunnels of his hideout.

* * *

**Three days later, Ninja Academy.**

**Team sorting.**

"So, and again, I want to congratulate you all! You are all now officially ninjas! But before you can step onto your path of training and becoming something more than genins, you must be sorted into a team." Said Iruka sensei to the whole class. Murmurs started to spread across the class, people hoping to be matched up with their friends. "As I said before, you will be sorted into teams. The team will consist of three people. I heard you all saying that you hope you will be with your bestfriends. I can tell you straight away that this is highly unlikely to happen. We have sorted you into teams that will balance the power between the three of you." With these words the whole class hushed down. All the genins were naive that they were going to be matched up with their friends. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a look, but they should be alright, because nobody in the academy knew that they were so close, so they had a chance to hope that they will be matched up into the same team.

"Khe-khem, Team 1..." And so it went, with each time Iruka said the names that were in the same team, somewhere you could hear someone sighing or letting out a light moan. " Team 7. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki." To these words Naruto suddenly came back to reality and was happy about the fact that he was in the same team as Sasuke, but not as happy about having Sakura. She was the main fangirl that followed Sasuke everywhere, even though she was the best girl student in the class. She was capable of making a good comrade, but not with Sasuke by her side, her feelings for him would mess up everything.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a happy look, before they both sighed and gave Sakura a dirty look. Sakure didn't notice any of that because she was too happy laughing in the faces of other fangirls that she gets to be with Sasuke.

As Iruka carried on, Naruto daydreamed again and the only thing he heard at the end was "Off you go, guys. Good luck on your ninja way!" by Iruka and was completely confused because he had no idea what to do.

Sasuke walked out with everyone out of the class, so Naruto just followed him whilst Sakura was jumping around Sasuke happily. He didn't really like that kind of girls, he did like attention, a lot of it, but he preferred it from girls who could defend themselves at least. Seeing the first impression of what kind of a ninja Sakura is, Sasuke didn't appreciate it.

The three of them, walked into an empty class room and Sasuke sat down, whilst Naruto stood in the doorway confused.

"What are we doing here? I kinda, he-he daydreamed and yeah.." Naruto chuckled.

"Who do you think you're talking like that to, huh? Did you fall asleep again, you little brat? You never listen, that just shows how much of a ninja you are, you will probably rush on into the battlefield by yourself and die first! Hmph!" Sakura exclaimed with a lot of hatred in her voice, her stupidity created tension in Sasukes mind.

"We are going to wait for our sensei here and he should arrive in about half an hour. We will get to meet him for the first time." Sasuke said grumpily as if he didn't even hear Sakura, which really bothered her because she expected support from Sasuke.

"Aaah, I see. It's good that I have a friend like you who always listens, Sasuke!" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head and kept on his and Sasukes conversation as if Sakura wasn't even there.

_'A friend? What does he mean, a friend? Why would Sasuke-kun be friends with someone like that loser?' _Sakura thought as she was utterly confused to what was just happening around her.

"Well you should start paying attention, Naruto. One day you will have to take all the responsibility by yourself." Sasuke said with a smirk as they all sat down and quietly started waiting. As the time went on, and the half an hour had definitely gone, in fact, they were there for no less than two hours, the door finally opened.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late, I had to help an old lady cross the road."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously shouted as they saw who was their sensei. It was him again. The dude with the mask and the grey spiky hair.

* * *

**Soooo that's it guys! Hope you liked it, if you did then leave a feedback, if you didn't then...well, I can't do anything about that as my first language isn't English and I know my writing isn't great but ya'know.. **

**And one more question, do you want me to write the names of the techniques in english or janapese? or like both? leave a review and we'll see :)**

**Thanks again,**

**See'ya later!**


End file.
